Strangers, Again
by kyria hyuuga
Summary: Of a hundred strangers we meet in a day, one manages to become someone, something, everything. It was the same for me.We began in a lab bench,on a normal day,on a normal life. Then he became my everything, slowly yes, but each day becoming more extraordinary. He was a stranger, and when this ends, we'll be strangers once again. Drabble Fic.


Strangers, Again

Chapter One: Strangers

Tuesdays were my most hateful days. It was filled with a four hour lab on chemistry, and a four hour lecture on cellular and molecular biology.

I never claimed that the road to being a doctor was easy. Some days, I just wished it were. Beginning with today.

I won't lie, I'm an average person. I'm not the girl who huddles in a corner, surrounded by an intrigue of beauty nor was I the center of attention. I was that girl, the normal one. Surrounded with friends, but not the center of the universe.

In college, you begin to see that everyone is the center of their own worlds. And it works that way, because then, you're all stars in your drama, everyone's happy, and shit gets done.

But not today.

Today, I was more than an average person, today I was the sun. Today I was a stranger in a bench. A lab bench.

Today is the day my life began.

Strangers, that's what we were when everything started. Strangers, that's what we'll be again.

**-There was once a man hiding away,-**

_**June 2012**_

"Settle up class, we've got a long day ahead of us. Face front, ladies and gentlemen, the person sitting across from you is your lab partner, most important person in your life this semester. You may hate him, love him, be friends with him, some even end up marrying them. That's what happened with me and Mr. Molina."

A chorus of aww's echoed from the small lab. I looked awkwardly around. I was a stranger to these people. I was new, shifted out of a horrible course into this. Biology is my life. Its an amazing course, with amazing people. Amazing subjects and amazing things to learn.

"Hey, Bella, right?"

I looked to my right and saw a blonde girl with perky blue eyes eying me.

"Yes."

"I'm Jessica Stanley. Its very nice to meet you. Don't be scared, we already love you."

I smiled and thanked her in my relief. I guess making friends won't be hard afterall.

I took a deep breath and faced front. And immediately winced. This guy sitting across from me was not my block mate. He was an average kid, lanky build, pale white. His hair was curly, in that weird copper sheen. His shirt was from Ferrari, his pants faded and tattered and his shoes, beat up runners. Great, I have an annoying unsmart person that will probably drag me down.

"Hi, I'm Bella. You are?"

He looked up to me, curious green eyes peeking from underneath his thick lashes. He gave me a huge smile. "Ed. I'm Ed. Nice to meet you."

He extended his hand to me and I took it, making sure to squeeze tightly as my mom instructed me. Tools of the trade, she said. Doctors, especially Harvard doctors should be intimidating.

"So you're a Bio major?"

I nodded as the prof left the podium to go get our locker papers. "Yes. Life Sciences, actually. You?"

"Oh, I'm in Physics. Applied physics."

I think my jaw dropped. "Wow, that's a hard course. Really hard."

He just smiled at me, and conversation stilted. I started talking to Jessica again.

**There was a man hiding his pain away –**

Looking back on that day, that moment was when we should have stopped being strangers. But it wasn't. We were strangers for a long time after this meeting. But every day I find that you are an amazing lab partner, an amazing person. And soon enough I found that you're simply amazing.

If I could go back and change the past? I wouldn't. Because if I knew then what I knew now, we wouldn't have had this short time. The short time where you may like me.

Did I wish we could like each other at the same time?

Yes.

But I'd take the few months you built me up in your head over this. The falling out, the strangers again.

I wish I could be the same person I was when I didn't like you.

Don't misunderstand me, that's still me. But something changes in me when I have feelings for someone.

As I'm sure you already discovered.


End file.
